the avengers :the last
by Luna Mikaelson
Summary: Ya Todos sabemos que sucedió en Nueva York, y que paso con Iron Man después del ataque de los extraterrestres, pero ahora un nuevo descubrimiento o no tan nuevo pone en peligro a todos haciendo que no solo regrese un viejo enemigo en busca de este si no una curiosa pelirroja que nadie esperaba bueno si, alguien la esperaba y ese Tony Stark porque esa pelirroja es su hija
1. Chapter 1

¡Demonios! Como se le ocurría a su padre no avisarle de su operación, por fortuna alguien pensaba en esa relación y esa Pepper Potts porque mientras a su padre se le había "olvidado" ella se lo informo inmediatamente aunque claro eso no era de mucha ayuda ya que venir volando desde Oslo donde ella "Trabajaba "no era cosa fácil ni mucho menos rápido !no ! era todo menos rápido y fácil llevaba prácticamente 14 horas de su vida en un jet privado y todavía le faltaban dos ´para llegar a los Ángeles y después una para Malibu lo primero que hizo al terminar de enterarse de la pequeña noticia fue tomar un jet ,poco le había importado dejar el "trabajo" y solo dejarle una nota a Cris su amigo y compañero de cuarto ella lo que quería era ir con su infantil padre ,

-¿Pepper? ¿Mi papa está bien? –

-si Val, Tony está bien, no tiene mucho que entro a quirófano y no de muy buen humor al saber que venias para acá-me respondió Pepper en un suspiró claro ella estaba igual de preocupada por mi padre que yo-

-pues que se joda es mi padre y quiero estar con el-Le respondí frustrada

-Lilian Valentina Starks cuida tu lenguaje –me respondió Pepper

-lo siento es que es su culpa, sabe que un viaje de Oslo a Malibu no es nada sencillo y menos si a el lo están operando Pepper-

-Ya conoces a Tony-

-Si lose, cualquier novedad me avisas por favor-

-SI-

Cuando Valentina llego al hospital vio que estaba repleto de periodistas y fans curiosos esperando alguna noticia del gran Iron Man y no pudo evitar soltar una especie de suspiro y gruñido y es que ya se le había olvidado todo lo que implicaba ser una Stark ,la razón fue que cuando secuestraron a su padre todo fue un circo los periodistas y demás no paraban de atosigarla todo el día y su tío el coronel James Rhodes decidió mandarla a Oslo para que estuviera protegida y más tranquila y cuando su padre aprecio el apoyo la decisión además ahí podría tener una "vida normal "y en cierto modo la tuvo ya que no era muy parecida su padre que digamos Lo primero que llamará tu atención de Lily es su pelo rojo como el fuego y su sonrisa amable. Es una chica bastante alta, mide alrededor de un metro setenta, de lo cual la mayor parte se debe a sus largas piernas. Tiene una melena pelirroja natural y ondulada que cae por su espalda hasta la cintura de forma despreocupada, pues normalmente lleva su cabello suelto disimulando su rostro redondeado. Sus ojos son de un color marrón claro con tonos verdosos, los que se aprecian con más claridad a la luz del sol. Son grandes y expresivos, con largas y espesas pestañas que los adornan y un brillo natural. Su tez es pálida, consiguiendo, gracias a su color de pelo, que sus mejillas parezcan sonrosadas en todo momento. Posee diferentes lunares y unas pecas que adornan su blanquecina piel. Cuando sonríe aparecen en sus mejillas dos pequeños hoyuelos.

No definitivamente físicamente no se parece a su padre pero por dentro todos dicen que es igual a el aunque mas sensata a veces puede ser muy tímida y no cree que la gente se acerque a ella por ser su amiga si no siempre con algún interés de por medio, así que su círculo de amigos es más o menos reducido.

Siguió conminado en dirección hacia la entrada del hospital cuando los flashes y las cámaras empezaron a hostigarla y no fue hasta que alguien la jalo del brazo que fue como puedo salir de ese alboroto cuando finalmente estaba fuera de todo eso vio quien era

-tío- grito colgándosele del coronel James Rhodes desde que yo tengo uso de razón, me ha cuidado como si yo fuera su hija, cuando mi padre no podía recogerme de la escuela o de mis clases de gimnasia porque tenía alguna conferencia fuera del país, o cuando se encerraba en su taller para diseñar alguna arma él lo hacía y ambos nos íbamos a comer helado, o cuando los obligaba a él y a Pepper a jugar a la fiesta del te todos disfrazados él es como mi segundo padre.

-Oh Lilus siempre te recuerdo como la pequeña niña con su traje de gimnasia y el ceño fruncido delante de la escuela esperando a Tony y cada vez que regresas y sorprendo al encontrarme con una hermosa, hermosísima mujer.

-Oh tío para que me sonrojas –le dije mientras mi cara se ponía tan roja como mi cabello.

-Jajaja vamos Pepper y


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la operación de Tony Stark y ahora él se encontraba en la torre Stark junto a los vengadores y Fury que les estaba informando sobre algunas noticias hasta que cierta pelirroja apareció en la sala en un camisón dos palmas arriba de la rodilla color champagne y el cabello alborotado

-Hey Tony y el desayuno en la cama en donde esta, quiero decir que estoy muy decepcionada ya me había acostumbrado –dijo mientras entraba a la sala como si nada y es que ella sabía que ahí se encontraría a su padre bueno ahí o en la barra y la sala estaba más cerca de su habitación .y no fue hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta que s e había dado cuent6a que había interrumpido una reunión de S. .L.D

-Lo siento, ahí... no quería interrumpir, los dejo –contesto toda roja al igual que su cabello provocando la risa de los que se encontraban ahí.

-Stark ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Nick Fury y los vengadores agradecieron que lo hiciera pues les nunca la habían visto y les había parecido muy divertido la forma en la que había entrado a la sala reclamando su desayuno.

-Oh si en donde están mis modales ¡Lilus! Ven –llamo Stark a la chica esta se dio vuelta y regreso ala sala poniéndose a un lado de su padre –Chicos quiero presentarles a mi hija Lilian Valentina Stark, Lilus los chicos.

-Stark estás seguro que s tu hija? no se parece en nada a ti –pregunto el dios nórdico.

-Si bueno aun tengo mis dudas –respondió Stark ganándose el un golpe por parte de su hija-Auch Lilus no es cierto, verte es como ver a mi madre.

-Mas te vale Stark –respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras los presentes trataban de contener la risa-Bueno yo me retiro un gusto conocerlos pero paró en seco cuando vio en una de las esquinas de la pantalla de los vengadores fotografías de ella, de Cris y del doctor Who.

-¿Por qué tienen fotos de Cris del doctor Who y mías? Pregunto señalando las fotos

-¿Conoces al doctor Whoverttman? Pregunto Natasha a Lilian

-si claro estuve trabajando con el hace unos meses pero aun no me responden por que tienen esas fotos-

-Cuando fue la última vez que lo viste –

-mmm no lo se hace un mes o dos no lose porque me preguntan del doctor Who-

-¿doctor Who?-pregunto riéndose Thor

-Si doctor Who para los amigos bueno ese no es el punto, ustedes aun no me han contestado mis preguntas y yo he contestado las suyas

-Por que no te vas a cambiar y platicamos –hablo Natasha Lilian bajo la mirada y vio que aun seguía en pijama y se sonrojo

-Lo hare y cuando regrese quiero repuestas entendido –dijo sacando su lado Stark

-Si definitivamente es tu hija Stark-hablo hawkeye una vez que Lilian subió las escaleras

Lily estaba duchándose mientras miles de preguntas le venían a la cabeza ¿Por qué S.H.I.E.L.D tenía esas fotos? ¿Les paso algo a Cris y a al Doctor Who? ¿Que es lo que estaba pasando?

Mientas tanto en la sala de la torre Stark los vengadores no paraban de preguntarle a Tony sobre su hija.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una hija Stark? Le pregunto Steve

-No lo sé desde hace 23 años.10 meses ,24 días, 15 horas ,45 minutos, 34, 35,36 segundos quien lleva la cuenta –dijo mientras levantaba los hombros

-Muy gracioso ¿enserio Stark?-pregunto Bruce

-Les acabo de decir desde cuando tengo un hija

-queremos la historia –hablo el Dios nórdico

-Bueno por ahí hubieran empezado, hace 23 años.10 meses ,24 días, 15 horas ,47 minutos , 10,11,12 segundos en la noche dejaron una pequeña cesta en la entrada de la casa de Malibu con Lilus adentro

-¿y J.A.R.V.I.S. no vio cuando la dejaban?-pregunto Barton

-No las cámaras y todo se apago durante cuatro minutos los cuatro minutos en los que ponían a Lilus en la puerta y desaparecían cuando pasaron los cuatro minutos J.A.R.V.I.S. Me aviso que había algo en la puerta y cuando Salí vi a Lilus llorando con solo una nota que decía que era mi hija, después llego Pepper le hicimos la prueba de ADN y salió positiva aunque Pepper ya sabía que era mi hija porque era la viva imagen de mi madre, aunque yo también lo había notado aunque no lo quería aceptar la registre y ya.

-¿Y por qué nunca la habíamos conocido?

-Cuando me secuestraron el coronel James la mando a Oslo y ahí ha estado, viviendo, trabando, estudiando, entrenando o lo que se a que haga en estos momentos

-¿Lo que sea que este en estos momentos?-Pregunto Bruce

-Si bueno esa niña no se puede mantener quiete en ningún momento y si no está habiendo una especialidad o esta trabajando, entrenando o viajando no se esta en paz y de hecho me sorprende que aun este en Oslo después de tanto tiempo

-¿Entrenando?-pregunto Natasha

-Si es gimnasta olímpica o algo así –le respondió Stark

-Si se ésta moviendo todo el tiempo como la mantienes segura y vigilada Starks porque conociéndote no la has de dejar ni un momento sin checar lo que hace o no-le pregunto Thor

Y Tony estaba a apunto de responderle cuando Lily bajaba por las escaleras con un pantalón negro una playera blanca de tirantes un chaleco de mezclilla y unos botines

-Ja ya quisiera yo que no me estuviera checando todo el tiempo la última vez que viví o trate de vivir sola compro toda la cuadra en al que vivía ¿o no papa ¿dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Stark

-los bienes raíces son la mejor inversión –le respondió Tony

Todos en la sala empezaron a reír a excepción de Nick Fury quien junto a el y las agentes Romanoff Y Hill sabían bien quien era esa quica y la razón por la cual su fotografía se encantaba en la pantalla

-Muy bien ,mucha risa ahora quiero respuestas-Dijo Lilian sacando su lado Stark


End file.
